noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 327
|image = Ch_327.png |Release Date = 23 June 2014 |Chapter = 327 |Volume = 06 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 326 |Next Chapter = Chapter 328}}A helicopter lands on a grass field and Dr. Crombel exits from the vehicle, greeted by his faithful agent Yuri and his soldiers. When Crombel asks Yuri where their target is, Yuri reports that everything has gone according to their original plan: they managed to lure in the target to Union bases and the target has proceeded from the 3rd base and now in the 4th base, AD-029. Yuri adds that this base has also been eliminated and proceeds to reveal Crombel's brilliant tactics: they organized teams of ten senior agents, fleeing from the target to lure him in and once the team has been annihilated, they sent another team to continue the process and this was done at regular intervals and the death figure of senior agents now stands at 1650. Crombel predicts that by this stage, the other Elders must have realized what is going on here and asks about the condition of their target. Yuri reports that the target has slowed down and that just like Crombel's assumption, the target didn't control his power and continued to exhaust it, a bit like using a missile to catch a fly. This interests Crombel greatly as Yuri carries on to say that although at first he had no clue how to lock down this beast but ultimately their plan was a success as the senior agents managed to waste the beast's power, which has now tired him, causing him to move less and control his power. Yuri says that judging from the power displayed by the target, if they aimed to defeat the target instead of tiring him and sent all of the agents at the same time, they would have achieved nothing but a total annihilation. When Yuri expresses his relief at the fact that the target was carrying a severe wound, Crombel is also relieved to hear from Yuri's report as he now knows that the old records of Union were never exaggerated. He decides to go and chat to the 'great being'. In a completely destroyed field, full of smoke, fire and remains of annihilated armies, Muzaka stands, panting. He sees a tank coming towards him and with a simple slash, he destroys the tank. He turns around to see Crombel, who politely asks him to calm down and listen to him as he isn't an enemy. Muzaka is surprised to see someone who knows him and when Crombel addresses him as the great Lord of werewolves, he is confused by this. Crombel is also surprised as Muzaka can remember even less than expected and when Muzaka threatens to kill him if he doesn't get lost, he stops Muzaka by offering a helping hand in his revenge. However, this also confuses Muzaka and Crombel asks again if Muzaka has no idea of the cause of this anger which now possesses him. Muzaka cannot understand Crombel's riddles but Crombel does nothing but sigh in grief to remind his target of his daughter. This shocks Muzaka, who is suddenly haunted with images of his daughter, named Ashlyn, and starts to roar in rage. Crombel grins and offers to help Muzaka in his revenge if he joins forces with him. Back at Frankenstein's Residence, Rai stops the impatient Raskreia, insisting that she must wait for longer. However Raskreia cannot bear this long wait (nor can the rest of the household!) and asks Rai to set a time. Rai slowly tells her that soon, the Ramen noodles would increase in number to such an extent that she will be satisfied. Raskreia cannot believe him, looking at the already super-inflated noodles and this causes everyone to be dark-faced. But Raskreia is surprised to see a sudden increase in the noodles which satisfies her. Then she counter-attacks Rai and asks him how long his longest wait was and by how much the noodles inflated. For unknown reasons, this immensely shocks Rai and he immediately turns to his faithful servant, Frankenstein, who begs his master to start enjoying the meal itself as the noodles do not infinitely inflate and only worsen in taste. Rai moans, staring at his noodles, but is alerted when he hears the doorbell ring. He immediately excuses himself from the table and is followed by the trio, who decide to go to work when they can, although they have only begun to move without pain. Karias is disappointed to see his new friends leave as they follow Rai out. Gejutel explains to his Lord that Raizel is going to school as previously mentioned and after Raskreia hears this, she tells Seira and Regis that they can go and do their own things without worrying about her. The two young Nobles excuse themselves and follow the crew out of the house as the remaining doomed Noble trio (Gejutel, Rajak and Rael) can do nothing but stand like statues, waiting for their Lord to finish the meal which she hasn't even started yet. It's a bright, sunny day outside the house and Shinwoo yawns loudly, owing to staying up all night and gaming. Ikhan complains that it is proving to be a challenge to get Shinwoo to school as they have to leave at least an hour before the lesson time. Suyi and Yuna chuckle and tell Shinwoo to stop nagging Ikhan as they are starting to become jealous of the intensive care he receives from Ikhan. Ikhan immediately retorts when he stops at seeing Rai, Regis and Seira and the children shout in joy. Category:Chapters